Affrontare la questione
by queenseptienna
Summary: Ok, forse non è proprio così, pensò mentre si massaggiava il naso per l'ennesima volta e tratteneva a stento le lacrime.


Era ormai tutta la settimana che andava in quel modo. Non era più una situazione sostenibile, Kurt aveva iniziato a disapprovare fortemente lo stretto legame di amicizia che la sua faccia aveva iniziato a stringere con la griglia del proprio armadietto a causa di quello scimmione di Karofsky. Insomma, erano centinaia di dollari in trattamenti di bellezza gettati al vento e lui non poteva più permetterlo, o avrebbe dovuto seriamente rivolgersi a Puckerman e alle sue "potenzialità" per trovare i soldi dell'estetista.  
_Ok, forse non è proprio così_, pensò mentre si massaggiava il naso per l'ennesima volta e tratteneva a stento le lacrime.  
Una volta che Dave Karofsky si fu allontanato urlandogli – Stupida femminuccia! – Kurt osò aprire lo sportello del proprio armadietto. La scritta "_couragé_" appesa al suo interno, proprio sotto la foto di Blaine non fu d'aiuto come le altre volte. No, proprio no.  
Non aveva bisogno di coraggio, Kurt. Di quello ne aveva da vendere. Solo che, dopo il bacio a tradimento che il bullo gli aveva dato qualche giorno prima, nulla era più certo nella sua esistenza.  
Non che fosse affetto da una specie di Sindrome di Stoccolma, no no no, ma… iniziava a pensare che in lui ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato. Blaine aveva buttato lì l'idea che forse Kurt era attratto da Dave, ma molto probabilmente desiderava solo che l'altro lo trattasse come una persona normale.  
Tutta colpa di quel bacio.  
Kurt deglutì e strinse il pugno contro l'armadietto, rivolgendo poi lo sguardo alla foto di Blaine. L'amico aveva ragione, doveva essere in grado di risolvere la questione e risolverla da uomo a uomo.  
E lui, per Dio, anche se aveva una voce per cui il Vaticano avrebbe venduto tutti gli anelli del Papa per averlo nel coro delle voci bianche, era un fottutissimo _uomo_.

Poi iniziò a strillare quando vide che mancava all'appello il suo _preziosissimo_ foulard di Louis Vuitton che Quinn gli aveva regalato per il suo compleanno.

Allagare gli spogliatoi era uno scherzo veramente geniale. Dave si complimentò con sé stesso, anche se fare tutto da solo era stato un po' faticoso. Alla coach sarebbe venuto un infarto e tutta la colpa sarebbe andata a Puckerman e a quello sfigato di Finn Hudson, ma la parte più divertente era stato ficcare nello scarico quel pezzo di stoffa coi simbolini da finocchio e aprire l'acqua, godendosi lo spettacolo dello spogliatoio totalmente allagato. Certo che quel tipo aveva avuto un'idea geniale a suggerirgli di rubargli il foulard, sicuro che Hummel sarebbe andato su tutte le furie. Se ne intendeva il ragazzo.  
Vi era stato un solo istante di tentennamento: il momento in cui l'odore di Hummel gli era arrivato alle narici, sprigionato da quella specie di fazzoletto gigante. In quel momento aveva rivissuto l'istante in cui aveva forzosamente posato le labbra su quelle di Kurt e lo aveva baciato, lasciandolo terrorizzato. Non voleva che andasse così, avrebbe voluto vedergli in viso un'espressione sognante, ricambiare il bacio e magari lasciarsi anche tocc-  
_Frena, Dave. Tu non sei un fottuto finocchio come quella checca isterica. A te piacciono le poppe e pure grosse, non il corpo efebico di uno sfigato gay del Glee Club._  
Con un gesto deciso aveva attuato lo scherzo ed era uscito ridacchiando dalle docce, guardando l'acqua iniziare ad invadere il pavimento.  
Aveva appena mosso qualche passo quando _la visione_ gli arrivò davanti agli occhi all'improvviso: _lui_ (o lei, beh… era difficile), fermo sulla scaletta che scendeva agli spogliatoi, con le mani sui fianchi fasciati da quella che sembrava… ehi, è una minigonna con i pantacollant quella? e in volto l'espressione più furiosa e feroce che gli avesse mai visto addosso.  
- Ehi bambina, ti hanno rubato il leccalecca? – Dave non poté fare a meno di sfotterlo, gli veniva naturale! E poi chi non avrebbe preso in giro uno che indossava una minigonna per andare a scuola?  
Kurt digrignò i denti e scese tutti gli scalini, muovendo grandi passi verso di lui e spingendolo contro gli armadietti con tutta la propria forza al punto che Karofsky rimase per qualche secondo basito.  
- Tu! Razza di troglodita ignorante e privo del più basilare senso estetico e con le sopracciglia da rifare, tu! _Come hai osato_? Ti permetto tutto, anche picchiarmi, ma _quel foulard è di Louis Vuitton_, lo sa la tua inutile scatola cranica cosa significa? –  
Karofsky strabuzzò gli occhi, non era certo di aver ben capito. Il finocchio non stava strillando per le botte, ma… per il fazzolettone color cacca?  
- L'ho usato per intasare le docce. – esalò, troppo stupito.  
Kurt abbassò lo sguardo verso le docce e vide l'acqua che iniziava ad uscire e con un gemito si lanciò verso di esse, individuando quella tappata e gettandosi in ginocchio per estrarre il proprio foulard dallo scarico, constatando quanto fosse ormai diventato utile solo per il cassonetto della spazzatura.  
Lo strinse al petto e non si accorse nemmeno di essere sotto il getto freddo dell'acqua, mentre piangeva l'unica cosa a cui pensava era che Quinn gli aveva regalato quel bellissimo foulard per la prima volta che il professor Shuester gli aveva affidato un'intera canzone e relativo assolo, facendoli vincere in una competizione fra scuole.  
Era importante per lui, quel pezzo di stoffa, rappresentava un successo, uno dei pochi momenti in cui aveva potuto mostrare la sua arte a tutti e aveva riscosso un mare di applausi. Rappresentava il Glee.  
- Sei felice adesso? – mormorò al suono dei passi di Karofsky alle spalle. – Era questo che volevi, no? Vedermi piangere in ginocchio. –  
L'acqua sulla sua testa si chiuse all'improvviso e Kurt strepitò quando due braccia forti lo tirarono su, per poi spingerlo contro la parete opposta fuori dalle docce. – Preferisco quando piangi in piedi. –  
Kurt tirò su col naso e annuì, irrigidendo la mascella. – Immagino che tu voglia completare l'opera perché indosso una gonna. Il tuo scarso quoziente intellettivo ti starà suggerendo che darmi un pugno sia l'opzione migliore. –  
- Non so cosa sia un _quoziente intelligibile_, ma… ecco… - Dave si morse un labbro e spostò il peso da una gamba all'altra – Io non… non ti avevo mai sentito piangere. Non mi piace il suono che fai. –  
- Fammi indovinare, perché ti sembro una bambina, vero? – Hummel gli sputò addosso le parole con tutto il veleno che aveva dentro. – O vediamo, passiamo all'utopia più assurda, hai appena scoperto che far piangere la persona che hai baciato non è così piacevole? Ah no, dimenticavo, tu non sei gay, quello che mi ha infilato la lingua in gola era il tuo gemello separato alla nascita. –  
L'altro non rispose, troppo confuso. Il finocchio parlava troppo veloce per lui e diceva un sacco di parole che non aveva mai sentito, ma avevano l'aria di essere parolacce. Però non si sentiva un campione, non si sentiva al 100%. Le lacrime su quel faccino e le mani bianche strette intorno al fazzolettone rovinato non era proprio quello che si aspettava. Di solito a lui piaceva uno spettacolo simile, ma quello era… Kurt Hummel, la checca della scuola ed era la sua checca preferita, anche se non lo avrebbe rivelato neppure sotto tortura.  
No, non gli piacevano le poppe grosse, gli piaceva il corpicino efebico, anche se aveva la minigonna ed era bagnato fradicio.  
Gli strappò il foulard dalle mani senza delicatezza e lo strizzò, per poi aprirlo. – Magari se lo asciughiamo torna come prima. – provò a dire, ma anche dal basso della sua infinita ignoranza si accorse che non sarebbe mai tornato bello come prima e che era completamente da buttare. – Lo puoi usare come… come non lo so, per qualcos'altro. –  
Kurt lo fissò stralunato, spostando lo sguardo prima a lui e poi al foulard, senza capire. Cosa aveva appena detto lo scimmione? Non era certo di aver sentito bene. – Ti stai _scusando_? –  
- Assolutamente no. – balbettò Dave, rimettendoglielo in mano. – Dicevo così per dire per farti smettere di piagnucolare in maniera così fastidiosa. Sei brutto quando piangi. – aggiunse, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
- E quando non piango? – provò a dire l'altro, cercando i suoi occhi. La faccenda non gli era ben chiara, quella sgradevole conversazione aveva preso una piega incomprensibile.  
Karofsky roteò gli occhi al soffitto, sbuffando. – Quando non frigni sei passabile. Beh, carino forse. Molto. Tanto carino. –  
Kurt Hummel, nonostante fosse bagnato fradicio e fosse appena stato vittima di uno scherzo atroce, arrossì come un pomodoro. Quello era il suo primo complimento e a farglielo era quell'odioso primitivo. Imbarazzante, umiliante e _stupendo_ allo stesso tempo.  
La vocina nella sua testa, quella adibita al buon senso, gli urlava come una sirena di scappare, darsela a gambe nella maniera più rapida e indolore, ma la parte adibita al rischio del suo cervellino sedicenne in piena crescita gli impose di fare ben altro.  
- Karofsky, venerdì alle tre del pomeriggio fuori dalla scuola. –  
E con quelle profetiche parole, lasciò gli spogliatoi come una vera regina, sotto lo sguardo allibito del giocatore di football che non poté fare altro che balbettare senza senso.

- Tu, troglodita, mi hai rubato il mio primo bacio, te ne rendi conto? –  
Dave si sentì quasi impaurito davanti a quel dito puntato proprio sotto il suo naso. Già non aveva capito per quale ragione si era presentato a quello stupido appuntamento persino in anticipo, inoltre si era lasciato trascinare via dalla checca e ora era seduto nella sua cameretta a casa Hummel, dove il signor Burt Hummel era misteriosamente assente a causa dell'impegnativo lavoro che gli era piovuto addosso dopo che l'auto di Will Shuester era stata portata lì, in seguito ad un'altrettanta misteriosa serie di vandalismi. A Kurt quel segaiolo di Puck gli era costato una fortuna.  
- E quindi? –  
- Semplice. – Kurt si mise le mani sui fianchi e sorrise in maniera semplicemente adorabile. – Non pensare che perché sono gay allora sono così alla frutta da dovermi rivolgere ad uno come te, con tutte le cattiverie che mi hai fatto. Però vorrei che… _sofhfwenfjf_. –  
Karofsky scosse la testa, non aveva capito bene. – Senti, ragazzina, parla chiaro, che vuoi da me? –  
Kurt deglutì, non riusciva a credere di stare veramente facendo una cosa del genere. – Vorrei che la mia prima volta fosse con te. –  
Il teppista rimase un istante inebetito, poi spalancò occhi e bocca e schizzò in piedi, traumatizzato. – STAI SCHERZANDO? Io non me lo faccio mettere in culo da te! –  
- Dave. – era la prima volta che Kurt lo chiamava per nome e questo lo fece smettere di urlare, seguito dalla visione del viso malinconico dell'altro. – Guardami. Ti sembra davvero che io possa solo vagamente fare una cosa del genere? –  
- Non… non capisco. – Karofsky si guardò nervosamente in giro, inoltre tutto quello stile minimalista della stanza gli faceva venire il mal di testa. Ma non poteva avere una stanza da letto normale come tutti gli adolescenti medi dell'Ohio?  
Il giovane cantante si avvicinò chinando la testa e gli prese una mano fra le sue. – Io non credo di essere uno che… che beh, che lo mette nel sedere a qualcuno. Semmai il contrario. Mi chiami sempre "femminuccia", qualcosa vorrà pur dire. –  
Ecco, quella era la cosa più umiliante che potesse dire, soprattutto ad un gay represso omofobico come Dave Karofsky! Lo avrebbe preso in giro fino alla fine del liceo e sicuramente avrebbe usato quell'argomento per rendere la sua vita un inferno. – Lascia stare, fa finta che non abbia niente. Puoi andare se vuoi. –  
Gli lasciò andare la mano e attese a testa bassa che se ne andasse, ma cosa gli era venuto in mente? Cosa cavolo si era fumato per solo _pensare_ una cosa simile?  
Il bacio improvviso che ne seguì fu piuttosto inaspettato a dire il vero. Forse perché era diverso da quello che Dave gli aveva dato qualche giorno prima. Oppure perché non aspettava altro che un cambiamento.  
Però sul resto dovette istruirlo, tenendo conto del fatto che neppure lui era piuttosto pratico della questione, non aveva mai fatto sesso con nessuno in tutta la sua vita.  
- Fai più piano. – singhiozzò, quando furono nudi, l'uno sopra l'altro, Dave con le dita fra le sue gambe schiuse a fare cose che mai nella sua vita avrebbe pensato.  
Però gli piacevano.  
Gli piaceva come miagolava Kurt se lo baciava dietro l'orecchio, gli piacevano le sue labbra morbide e la sua pelle bianca come il latte su cui poteva lasciare i lividi della propria presa.  
Infine, adorava come si scurivano i suoi occhi mentre gli apriva le gambe e si faceva strada in lui, registrando il modo in cui la sua schiena compiva un arco perfetto e il sospiro che gli sfuggiva dalla bocca rossa per i baci.  
Karofsky non era un grande intenditore, ma gli era palese che quello che stava facendo era totalmente diverso dal farlo con una ragazza, che mormoravano nenie continue e strillavano in maniera delirante.  
No, in effetti. Kurt ansimava, gemeva, ma non gridava, si limitava a prendere ossigeno e aggrapparsi a lui, stretto contro di lui, in una maniera che, nonostante il suo aspetto, gli ricordava che era inequivocabilmente un uomo.  
E gli piaceva.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma pensò per giorni e giorni alla faccia di Kurt mentre veniva dopo uno spasmo di piacere. E non si sarebbe mai dimenticato il proprio, perché mai nella sua vita gli era piaciuto così tanto fare sesso con qualcuno. Soprattutto con qualcuno di così speciale.

- E così non ti rivolge la parola da giorni. Beh, io non mi preoccuperei, sarà ancora sconvolto per averlo fatto davvero. – Blaine posò il suo frullato sul tavolo e indossò un paio di curiosi occhiali da sole rosa, che Kurt gli invidiò tantissimo. (1)  
- Beh, ma vorrei che almeno mi guardasse in faccia quando passa… sì, non mi picchia più, però non è quello che vorrei. – confessò mogio, succhiando dalla cannuccia e non godendosi neppure il sapore del milkshake.  
Blaine fece un'alzata di spalle, poi alzò lo sguardo e sogghignò.  
Kurt sobbalzò dallo spavento quando Dave Karofsky arrivò al loro tavolo e gli sbatté davanti una scatola marrone, i cui loghi incisi fecero sudare freddo il giovane.  
- Io la aprirei. – suggerì l'Usignolo, guardando il nuovo arrivato, che però aveva solo attenzioni per Kurt.  
- Io… spero che ti piaccia. – disse solo.  
Hummel guardò prima il pacchetto e poi gli altri due, senza capirci niente della situazione. Svolse il nastro e aprì la confezione, mentre un singhiozzo gli scappava dalla gola.  
Era un foulard di Louis Vuitton, esattamente identico a quello che, grazie al brillante scherzo di Dave, ora usava come presina in cucina.  
- Non so cosa dire. – mormorò alzando lo sguardo verso il teppista, che si limitò a fare una smorfia molto combattuta e andarsene.  
Blaine incrociò le braccia dietro alla testa e sorrise sornione. - Dimmi, Karofsky. Cosa userai per tappare le docce e allagare le docce? –  
Dave non si girò nemmeno a guardarli. – La tua giacca, se non chiudi il becco, _finocchio_. –  
Anderson scoppiò a ridere sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Kurt che, per fortuna, non aveva colto il senso del discorso.

**FINE**

(1) Darren Criss, l'attore che interpreta Blaine, ha come abitudine di indossare dei terribili occhiali da sole rosa molto nerd di cui ovviamente io mi sono procurata un paio simile XD


End file.
